


Ese chico de ojos azules

by Plata_y_Verde



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plata_y_Verde/pseuds/Plata_y_Verde
Summary: Russell y Lori no conocían a Haru, pero eso no quitaba que lo supiesen todo sobre él; sobre él y sobre lo que Rin no era capaz de esconder, no después de todo lo que les contó sobre ese chico de ojos azules.





	

Russell siempre quiso mucho a Rin.

De hecho llegó a quererle como si fuera su propio hijo; le ayudaba a estudiar, intentaba que tuviese cada vez mayor fluidez hablando inglés, se preocupaba por él y le escuchaba. Y tanto que le escuchaba.

Le escuchó durante años sin perder la paciencia y, después de tanto “Russell, esto”, “Russell, lo otro”, eso tenía mérito.

Por eso, cuando tuvo delante a los causantes de sus múltiples dolores de cabeza, tuvo que contener las ganas de echar a correr y luchó por esbozar una sonrisa más o menos creíble.

―¡Buen día, Haru!―le saludó, consiguiendo parecer afable―. Soy Russell, mucho gusto.

Cuando su mujer le comentó que Rin les había hablado mucho de él, sin duda se quedó corta.

Todos los días la misma cantinela.

“¿Sabes, Russell? Al principio me costó creer que había alguien mejor que yo, pero cuando le conocí comprendí que no debía sentirme mal, él es mejor que todo el mundo.”

“Su voz es lo más bonito que he escuchado, Russell, es tan tranquila y suave como el viento.”

“Hey, Russell ¿Es normal que esto se haya puesto duro cuando he soñado con Haru?” Huelga decir que ese fue uno de los pocos comentarios sobre el famoso Haru que no rozó la línea de la cursilería, aunque hubiese preferido sus habituales comentarios cursis antes que tener que darle esa charla.

“Russell, ¿tú cómo te sentías cuando te enamoraste de Lori?”

“Russell, tendrías que ver sus ojos, son como el mar; como un mar en calma en el que me pasaría la vida nadando.” Le dijo un día con ojos soñadores mientras descansaban en la playa.

“¿Yo? ¿Enamorado de Haru? No digas tonterías, Russell, solo es admiración ¿Cómo podría yo enamorarme de un chico?” No tardó demasiados días en aparecer ante él con el rostro contrariado y preguntarle algo preocupado:  “Oye, ¿sería muy malo si por algún casual algún día me gustase otro chico?”

Y allí estaba de nuevo, esta vez acompañado por ese chico al que no conocía pese a que se sabía toda su vida de memoria.

A pesar de todo, no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que Rin enrojecía y trataba de aparentar entereza sin ningún éxito, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo el mismo niño que pretendía parecer fuerte. Al fin y al cabo, el brillo en sus ojos cuando miraba a Haru de reojo demostraba que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado.

―¿Y bien, Rin, tienes novia allí, en Japón?―Sabía que la respuesta iba a ser negativa, pero quería saber por qué iba a serlo. Preguntó eso y sin embargo lo que realmente le interesaba era saber si tenía novio.

Rin titubeó un poco, luchando fervientemente por ocultar la vergüenza.

―Eh… no, eso no.

No dijo nada más, no dijo lo que Russell y Lori querían escuchar, pero, después de todo lo que habían oído a lo largo de los años y lo que habían visto esa noche, no les hacía falta.

 

 


End file.
